Dissonance: Fading from Reality
by CyanideMuffins7
Summary: After returning from what seemed like a nap into the Fade, Sin's epiphany leads him to discover his lost past before he is consumed by his own fear. With his companion Marea at his side, the duo encounter interesting new people and the truth behind Sin's true nature. A continuation of Dissonance: Origins, an OC story. (Rated T until further notice)
1. Wake Up

**Dissonance (Arc II)**

**Chapter 1: Wake Up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

**A/N: Greetings people of the fanfiction world. If you are reading this, then that means you have taken an interest in my story. I feel most grateful for your choice. This is a continuation of the first story, _Dissonance: Origins_. I have provided a summary of what happened in the last story if you care not to read it. But I of course recommend that you do read it so somethings can make sense. Please leave a review, favorite, follow and what not.**

* * *

_In Origins, the warrior by the name of Sin who carries lycanthropy and an infamous reputation, finds himself entangled within a Circle mage seeking to sate his research about a living Old God, a mysterious woman who becomes his traveling companion and the affairs of two well known Gray Wardens. But upon the victory of the great Hero of Fereldan, Sin falls into a deep slumber. In his coma, he awakens in the Fade where he discovers his place among the spirits. His "guide" named Vidar, tells him that running from his past is no longer an option and that it is time to discover it before he is consumed by his own fear._

* * *

Life isn't something that can be contorted to fit the inclinations of our own heart and mind. Life is a strict progression that starts at one point and ends at the other. But there comes a time when someone must unearth what they had buried, even if they have forgotten where they last buried what they had left behind.

The shock of falling in his dream had caused him to awaken. His twitch had made him sit up in a straight position. His body felt as if he was sore, like he hadn't moved in months. Was that how long he had been asleep? His mind began to wonder to his "dream". It had to be a dream, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. At this moment it was hard for him to grasp the concept of the Fade. His knowledge of the Fade runs dry as a river. It's almost embarrassing. If he was going to learn more about it, he would have to consult someone who is proficient in the field.

He ran his hands over his face. The contact of his skin was a strange sensation, almost like he had not touched a thing for days. It was odd. He swung his legs over the bed. He decided to take it easy as he stood on his feet. He was glad making the decision being that he collapsed onto the ground in an instant. He quickly got back on his feet with the support of the bed to get him there.

The door opened, and his eyes met the figure of a woman. Sin inferred she was a noble judging by her attire. But her face was too familiar. Her face was blank as she gazed into his dry eyes. She then ran straight into his chest, head-butting his armor while wrapping her arms around his waist. Instead of laughing, or crying with joy she groaned in pain and moved her head.

"Why are you still wearing your armor?"She groaned in pain.

Sin kept his eyes on the Warden until she quickly let go of him, "Sorry, I forgot you don't like to be touched."

Sin ignored the part where she ran to hug and just replaced the first meeting with this one.

She sighed and wiped her eyes, "I cannot believe you're finally awake. All this time we kept you in here. I wanted to go back to get Andraste's ashes-"

Sin raised his hand to stop her there,"How long was I asleep?"

She then gave Sin an odd look. One that says, "Shouldn't you know". Sin waited for a few seconds until the most audible noise coming from her was a gulp before she had spoke, "You were asleep for about nine years."

Sin's eyes grew wide. How could he be asleep for nine whole years? He then heard an echo in his mind, "_Much like in dreams, time has no place in the Fade. The window to the world of the living is the spectrum of infinite times. A spirit can enter past, present or future. A mortal entering the Fade is entering into a land where time stands still. When they enter their world again, time will have slipped by._"

Then his dream was real then, Vidar was real and what he said was the truth. This was difficult to understand. As Vidar had explained, he never entered his part of the Fade before because he was never truly asleep. What was he to do now?

The Warden chuckled, "Alastair and I checked on you everyday while Marea stayed by your side the entire time. I can't believe the time you were asleep, your appearance never changed. Not a single hair grew."

Sin's ears perked at the sound of Marea's name, "Where is she?"he interrupted.

She was taken back but spoke, "I think she was in the library the last time I saw her."

Sin didn't bother to hear the rest of the Warden's stories or explanations. He took his mask, sword and walked out of the room. For a few minutes Sin was lost in the labyrinth of the Denerim castle. He was later founded by the Warden who looked at him disapprovingly before escorting him to the library.

Sin observed the bowing heads to the Warden by passing by servants and erect statures from the guards. She was a respected hero for her deeds even years after her conquering endeavor. But as they passed by a man in noble clothes, he cared to take note of what the man had said, "Good morning your m'lady Queen."

Before they entered the library, Sin cared to inquire her about it, "What have you been doing these past few years?"

The Warden lightly smiled, "Well I was called to duty in Amaranthine to stop more darkspawn, I tracked down Morrigan—who is in fact doing fine…I think."

Sin shook his head, "Anything else of note?"

"Oh well I have been volunteering making repairs to the Circle Tower, getting caught in some politic shenanigans. "

"Is that it?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I am queen."

There it was.

"You see, Anora was assassinated about five years ago when she went to Orlais for political reasons. Alastair managed to bend the rules so that he may choose me as his queen. "

Sin had to start listening more. He turned his head from the Warden and to the library door. She assumed that he was uninterested about the details, so she stopped mid-sentence to let Sin in.

The door had beat the Warden to it before she could lay her hand on the handle. A woman with long red hair stopped in her tracks as she stared with her eyes wide to Sin. She then proceeded to smile and giggle. She was happy.

"Sin is…awake…now."

Seeing Marea filled his stomach with the tingling feeling of snow touching hot skin. He didn't expect her to still be around what with the people hunting after her and all. Maybe she hasn't left the castle since the Archdemon was slain. The thought of the creature seemed so recent yet so distant.

The Warden smiled at the loving reunion, "Well now that you're awake Sin, this is cause for celebration."

Sin's lips tightened. Now that he knew Vidar was real, then what he had told Sin truly meant something. He had to find out who he really was. He can't do that if he spends his time in the castle. He turned to the Warden, "I am afraid we will have to pass on that, Marcela. I have other matters I must take care of."

Marcela's smile faded with disappointment and curiosity,"Whatever it is, I am willing to help you. You are my friend, and you helped me through the good times and bad. It is the least I can do for you."

Sin shook his head, "I am sorry Marcela, this is a journey that I must go on without more help."

Marcela nodded, "I understand. What is it that you need to do?"

"Never have I recalled a memory of my childhood. Not once."

"You can't? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was only seven years old when I had awoken in a pile of dried leaves without the faintest recollection of anything. I never knew how I got there or why I was there. That is why I must go on this journey, to find out who I am. You may know the story of Sin, but you don't know the story of Isaac Cervantes Rosincruetz."

Sin noticed by Marcela's bright eyes, that she supported his decision. She stepped out of his path and smiled, "I won't stop you. But you are welcome anytime."

This was his first step to his journey.


	2. Steel Fauna

**Dissonance (Arc II)**

**Chapter 2: Steel Fauna**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

* * *

_A drop hollows out the stone not by force, but falling many times._

_-Latin proverb_

* * *

The Bannorn was the section of Fereldan that mostly contained vast farmlands or a village that produced much agriculture. Surely the Bannorn was the hub for crops and certain materials that Fereldan couldn't live without.

However, the journey from Denerim to the Bannorn would not have taken too long. But the duos' destination would be where it all started. Well not where it all began but where his career started.

Somewhere in the outskirts of South Reach was "The Steel Demon", an infamous yet legendary blacksmith who was said to make shields unbreakable, mauls strong, swords that never dull, well enchanted armor and many more. Not many people venture to his smithy for fear of facing the horrendous behemoth. Due to his seclusion, he does not share his gift with many. It is a true feat to track down him down and request for a weapon. But that was what Sin did many years ago when he just reached adulthood. And when Sin confronted the demon, everything he heard about him was just a mere legend. This "demon" turned out to be a Qunari who was called Ark.

_The Qunari did not pry his eyes from his work and Sin never moved. Each was at their own stalemate until Ark had spoken, "You are meaning to tell me you are a werewolf, a beast?"_

"_Call me what you will, it does not denote me as such. I am what I am."_

_Ark used his tongs to throw the piece of metal in the water. The hiss reminded Sin of the same snake that induced his training. He shook off the memory as Ark turned to Sin. His build much surpassed his own and what only seemed few inches higher than Sin. But yet he stood tall nonetheless, "But what will armor and a weapon serve you?"_

"_I plan to utilize these tools so that I can become a mercenary."_

"_Why a mercenary? There are plenty of ways you can put armor and a sword to good use."_

"_I only know the way of the warrior. I am no soldier, I have too much honor to be one. I cannot be a pirate, I have no aspiration for riches. I cannot be an assassin, I show no stealth. I cannot be a Templar, I have no faith. I choose to be a mercenary because it is the only thing I can do. It is my only skill besides survival. The sword will be a symbol of what makes me a warrior. It is by the way I treat it and the memories of blood that will be stained that will remind me of who I am. The armor is to protect me from the cruel hands of my enemies. And to have something that doesn't rip apart if I change."_

_Looking into Ark's dimmed violet eyes, he could see not in his mind. He was unreadable. _

"_Your eyes hold much experience behind them. You have seen much, but dare not speak it. You are a warrior. Very well, I shall accept your request. Come back to me in five months and perhaps it will be finished by then."_

Under his boots were the soil of the forest outside of South Reach and where he became the warrior, Sin.

His eyes trailed up the blue sky above their heads. It was a rather chilled day, a sign that winter would be arriving soon. Sin dreaded for the moment the first sign of winter when the clouds would be pregnant with the heavy white crystal grams falling from the sky like the hydrating rain of an autumn or spring day.

Marea nudged Sin gently on his arm to get his attention. Sin returned from his daze and turned his head to Marea who appeared confused. Marea was a long-time companion, someone who would always be by his side. Sometimes he wondered what kept her waiting for him for so long. She was just another mystery to him.

"Is he…" She took a pause, "close?" Ever since Sin had been comatose, Marea had time to adjust to society. She managed to pick up better syntax over the course of her wait. Instead of speaking in incomplete or one worded sentences, she now speaks in full sentences but it takes her a few seconds to think of the words she needs to say next.

Sin crushed the twig underneath his boot. The thread of twigs and leaves ahead of the two paved a rather nice path ahead of them. This path appeared to be used not as frequent as others. There were obvious concaves in the ground due to the wear of its use.

Sin nodded, "I am not sure. It has been a time since I last returned to this place. I am not quite sure it is still there. But one can imagine so."

Their path soon came to a stop, guarded by a long trunk of a fallen tree. Sin hopped onto it, helping Marea up and jumping down. The scent of the charred smoke filled his nostrils, a familiar scent he remembered from his first visit to this place. The demon will surely be in his forge.

His head turned slightly to the right only seeing the repetitive existence of trees. But his nose would lead the way. He gestured Marea to follow him as the path of the scent would lead him to his goal.

* * *

Before Sin stood a large gazebo like structure in the middle of a clearing. The structure contained the forge and was where the smith worked on his weapons. Sin emerged from the bushes along with Marea. He began to approach the forge, taking note of the hanging pelts and the mounted Qunari horns greeting him. He detected the hint of something sweet as well. He then saw the origin of the sweet scent was a bundle of flowers tied together, resting on a small table near the entrance to the gazebo.

It had not changed since his last visit.

Upon taking his first step into the forge, he could see the Qunari standing over a wash basin, washing his hands. Once Sin had entered, the Qunari looked up from the basin and to Sin.

Ark turned to Sin and took a moment to study him, until he remembered, "You are the beast."

Sin nodded, "I return to inquire you. You hold answers that I am seeking. "

The Qunari looked puzzled, "I have no answers for you beast, begone."

How was he going to go about this? Why would a Qunari answer such an ambiguous question? This would be more difficult than Sin had anticipated. He watched as Ark approached the bucket of water where he picked up the tongs.

He had to say something to get a conversation going. Sin rolled the many questions he concocted in his mind, ready to be asked. He then spoke of only one, "You were a part of the Qunari army, yes?"

Ark released an irritated sigh, "Yes, I was."

"And what did you serve as?"

"I commanded a dreadnought, Meraad. She was a fine ship, my asala."

"If you had such a fine ship, then why are you blacksmith in Fereldan?"

The Qunari stood silent. Perhaps that question would have to go unanswered. Just as Sin was about to speak, Ark overlapped him, "Our ship was bound for Seheron to rendezvous with the Arishok. We had just finished our reconnaissance in the Free Marches and were bound to complete our orders. But we had met a complication when ships from Tevinter flanked Meraad. "

"The dreadnought would still have the upper hand, no?"

The Qunari shook his head, "That was what I had thought. But even the strongest of structures can fall from wear and decay. Meraad was able to eliminate a few ships, but the dathrasi were closing in our position and we had only so much gaatlock to use as defense."

"You surrendered?"

"I would be a disgrace if I had surrendered. I did not take that approach. Instead as the ships were closing in on Meraad, I had set fire to the gaatlock, destroying the Tevinter ships but taking our dreadnought in the process."

Sin's eyes observed Ark's right arm, where he noticed several burn scars branded on his skin. An explosion like that would have killed him.

"How are you still alive?"

Ark turned to Sin. The slithering burn mark on the Qunari's neck faced Sin with the brand that only reminded Ark of his actions, "Perhaps it was luck that deserved me such a dishonor, or maybe it was chance. The tide had fortunately taken me to my destination, Seheron. I followed my duties and submitted my report to the Arishok. I then proceeded to explain to him about what had happened."

"Were you exiled?"

"No, he gave me another dreadnought and a new platoon."

It was difficult to tell if he was being serious or just sarcastic. He continued, "I began to contemplate a while after receiving my new platoon, about my old crew. In a way they are what you may call, 'family'. After what I had done, I was supposed to move on and become accustomed to my new platoon. But I could not."

A small smirk crept on Sin's lips, "It is difficult to know a Qunari could feel guilt or any emotions at all."

Ark stared blankly at Sin, "I am mortal like any human, elf or dwarf. I have humanity. Do not brand me like any other senseless Qunari you have met."

Sin's smirk remained for a moment but had returned to its neutral state. This Qunari was definitely different than other Qunari he had stumbled across. Sin continued, "So is that why you are in Fereldan?"

"I was sent to Fereldan along with the rest of the Baarasad to seek answers for the Arishok. But when we had docked, I disappeared and abandoned everything that I had became apart of. I donned the title 'Ark' and used my skills in craft to become a smith here."

"Do you think your platoon or the Arishok are looking for you?"

"Perhaps. To their knowledge, I am still preforming my duty. I am welcome to return whenever I wish."

Ark had turned from Sin and proceeded to go about his work. He must had assumed since he was done telling his life story, he could return to work. Sin stood in his place, in silence. His eyes darted to Marea who was only looking at Sin. He looked back to Ark, "If you could return, then why do you not? You have been here for enough time to mourn your comrades' death."

Ark tossed the metal into the bucket of water, "I could. But I would be leaving kadan here."

Sin had spoken quite enough for the Qunari to tell him what he needs to know. Vidar's words echoed within his mind, "_Ask him about the Witch_."

Sin cleared his throat before speaking, "You have been in this forest for a long time then. Do you know where I can find the Witch?"

Ark remained still, frozen where he stood. He dropped the other metal into the bucket, letting the hiss fill the silence, "What do you want with her?" he responded coldly.

Sin exhaled lightly before speaking, "She may know something about my past that I have forgotten. I wish to speak to her of this topic."

Ark placed his tongs down and turned to Sin, "Your blade looks it could be re-enchanted. I can restore its strength. I can work on it while you visit her."

Sin narrowed his eyes in question. Why is he so willing to help him out of the blue? Was he hiding something? Regardless if he wanted to seek answers, this Witch must know much if this Qunari would defend her so, or perhaps he is leading Sin to his death. But he would have to bargain with Ark if he wanted to see the Witch.

Sin untied his scabbard from his belt and grabbed onto it. He then handed his precious sword to its creator. Ark took it graciously in his hands, "She lives not far from here. She is most likely further up the grove or at her hut near Southern Hills. "

Sin nodded and led Marea out of the gazebo. Upon taking his last step he spoke, "Take care of her for me."


	3. The Raggedy Witch

**Dissonance (Arc II)**

**Chapter 3: The Raggedy Witch**

**A/N: I apologize for being absent again. I was too caught up in school to update when I should have. But none the less, I have it posted for all to read. Please review, favorite or follow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Age or their characters or their stories. Bioware is to thank for bestowing us such amazing work. I only claim my own original character and any other made up character that I have created.**

"_In a world of monotonous horror there could be no salvation in wild dreaming." _

― _Richard Matheson, I Am Legend_

* * *

_His eyes slowly opened from their deep slumber only to be greeted by blurry low hanging curtains. He brought his hands to face and rubbed his eyes in order for his vision to clear. His arms fell beside him while his action only appeared to have aggravated his blurry eye condition. _

_Where was he? Who was he?_

_The last thing he could remember was waking up in a pile of leaves, covered in mud with his leg injured. After trying to escape, he just collapsed. Now he was on a hay stuffed mattress with a warm blanket concealing him. He took his time to sit up, being that he was injured he was in no rush. He propped his back against the wall, feeling the tension in his leg as he did so. _

_A woman in armor entered the room with a bowl in her hands. She approached his bedside and placed the bowl down on the nightstand. Her gaze appeared stoic, "You finally awakened." She commented._

_He only looked at her with perhaps the same expression until his gaze fell to his legs. She sighed lightly, "I found you unconscious near a landslide. I don't know how you were trapped there, but I pulled you out and brought you here. Your leg took a heavy toll, but I was able to remedy it in time."_

_She gestured over to the bowl of porridge, "Eat this. You need your strength." The woman then left the room without another word._

_As he stretched to reach the bowl, his muscles contorted in pinching pain. He cringed but managed to bring the bowl to him without clumsily dropping it. His senses were overwhelmed with the strong scent of herbal essence within the porridge. But food was food after all. He gingerly picked up the spoon in his pale hand and scooped the porridge. His lips parted and he gently exhaled through the steam and stuck the spoon in his mouth. _

_He could taste the medicine in it._

_He had spat it out and back into the bowl. But if this were to help his injuries, then he had to learn to stomach it. He took another try at the porridge but this time he forced it down his throat. _

"_Yuck."_

* * *

An hour's walk through the woods of South Reach led them deep in the forest. Their first stop was to see if this "Witch" was in her hut. If she was, then Sin would have to speak with her and have his questions sated. But if she wasn't, then that would estimate more time for Marea and Sin to search. Sin's hope was that she was already at her hut.

His gentle light steps flatten the grass. The blades of green slowly returned to their position after he continued down his path. His natural grace resembled much of the wolf, stepping gingerly on the earth beneath its calloused paws whilst creating only silence in the intervals of its steps. The animal only steps with caution.

Marea's eyes followed his tracks behind him, watching as his boots did not crush the ground but only gently graze its beauty. Sin exhaled heavily, concentrating on his air escaping to calm his nerves. Ark was not specific in his directions to the hut and so far the two saw no one else in the forest besides a few Dalish hunters, but Sin had let them be.

"Look over there."

Marea's words commanded Sin to see what she was speaking of. His eyes passed the tree to their right, but immediately returned. This tree was like its brood, but only one of its branches appeared to drop closer to the ground. On closer inspection, a small wooden totem hung on the tendril before them.

Sin's height allowed him to get a closer inspection of the totem. The object was carved from some type of wood to depict a doll like appearance. It was faceless yet he felt eyes lingering on him as he observed the doll. On the other side of the totem was a white piece of paper stuck to its back. There was writing on the parchment. But the writing was written in a foreign tongue that he was not familiar with. Sin could sense no magical properties within this idol from his own instinct. But with no eyes, why does it feel like he was being watched?

Sin felt Marea's presence beside him with eyes on the totem. Her gentle hands delicately maneuver over his hands, feeling a brisk of warmth as her hand touched the totem. He had let go, letting her observe the object herself. Marea observed the totem closely, but her attention went to the writing on the back.

Sin watched her as she perceptively investigated the wooden doll. Her fingers touched the writing as if she was reading the script. "Tevinter. It…means 'Turn back'." Marea recited as she let go of the totem, watching as it swung like a pendulum.

This Witch did not appreciate visitors, obviously.

The path ahead of them seemed to have been frequently used judging by the steps. It could have only been used by one person. Sin motioned Marea to follow as he walked down the grass path.

The swallows communicated across the trees with mellifluous tones while the faint whistle of the wind traveled swiftly between the leaves. The forest felt ever moving. Sin could feel it with his soul. With these subtle occurrences, he was able to detect and focus on his task.

As they walked further into the forest, more totems were hung. The deeper they got, the more they saw. Marea was diligent enough to keep track of what each totem had said. Most were just repeated, "turn back", while others were given names. At one point some of that sticky paper appeared on the trees. These said, "Thou spend fear and hatred until the cavity in thou body is depleted". Most of these messages were cryptic. From Sin's observation, these totems and messages were almost everywhere in this part of the forest.

Sin's eyes remained ahead. In the distance between the intervals of the trees, Sin could see a wooden structure of sorts. This was the hut. Sin nodded in the direction their destination resided, "The Witch's hut is over there." He informed Marea.

Marea smiled lightly in response to Sin's comment. They were close.

Sin and Marea made their way down the path of the totems and the portents that greeted them. When they were only a few feet away, Sin could smell the strong stench of something revolting formulating to agitate his senses. Marea responded to the scent by covering her nose with both hands. The stench appeared to be emanating from a skinned carcass of a cat or a rabbit hanging on a tree branch beside some twigs.

"To enter means death." Sin mumbled while averting his senses to the strong odor.

The two continue down the path until a wooden fence blocked their entrance to the hut's yard. On closer inspection, the hut seemed to be a livable structure built to surround itself around a wooden fence and miscellaneous plants. The odor still followed them unfortunately, but the distinct smell of the earth and flowers masked the horrible stench.

Sin's eyes wandered the perimeter of the hut in search for any living life. "Is she here?" Marea asked. So far, he had not seen any living being on the land. Perhaps she was not present?

But Sin was able to catch a whiff of another scent beside Marea's and the carcass. He turned to his right to only be jumped by a crazed man bearing a carving knife in his hand. Sin's back crashed against the wooden fence to only be cushioned by shrapnel of wood and a flowerbed.

The man's hair was stuck to his forehead while his maddening eyes had difficultly focusing on Sin's face. Judging by his clothes he must have been a villager in the nearby village. But one thing that struck him odd was the black thread wrapped around his neck like it was collar. The crazed man spoke with a trill in his voice, "You're with the Witch! You conspire with her! She killed my love, Reema. Die demon!"

Sin grabs the man's wrist and resists the man's urge to treat Sin like a training dummy. Who was this mad villager?

"Becker."

The man's head turned away from Sin to hear his name being called. Sin turned his head to the sound as well. He saw a woman standing by the flower bed with a cloth doll in one hand. The doll was dressed like the villager, but remained faceless. In her other hand possessed a thin needle.

"I thought I told you, never to trespass here ever again." She coaxed in a sweet tone. The woman then slowly inserted the needle in the doll's chest. The villager dropped his knife and clutched his chest. He stumbled off of Sin while groaning in pain. His body began to jerk into spasms.

The woman pulled the needle from the doll and the man remained still, breathing heavily. The woman tilted her head, "Now be a good boy, and go home. Many will be worried of your sudden disappearance."

The man slowly stood on his feet, turned and walked through where he came.

Marea extended her hand and helped Sin get back up. Sin patted his coat down of the dirt and turned to the woman who had helped him in that strange predicament.

The woman had pale skin but bore a warm tint like she was a spring daisy. Her hair was dark like a starless sky that cascaded down her back and to her ankles like a rushing river bed. She wore tattered clothing that were definitely mended and patched over time. Her top looked loose while her skirt was tattered up to her knees. Her feet were bare to the eyes but were coated with mud and dirt as well as her delicate knees. She must have spent most of her time in the forests. But her face appeared to have carried years of wisdom but retained such a youthful appearance.

This was the so called, "Witch".

The Witch pocketed the doll in one of the loose patches in her skirt and pinned the needle through her sleeve. Before Sin could speak she abruptly spoke with anger in her rust colored eyes, "Look what you have done to my rue! You crushed them!" She jeered.

Sin was taken aback by her shouting as well as Marea as she took a step behind Sin. Before he could speak again she stopped him, "What makes you have the audacity to kill my poor rue? Get off my property before I result to drastic measures."

Sin stood his ground, "I am here to ask-" He began until he was cut off once again by the Witch, "Were you sent to kill me? Is that why you have murdered my plants and damaged my property? Who put you up to this? Was it that bastard Simon and his gang of villagers?"

This woman was difficult. He exhaled heavily out of frustration, "But I am not armed, nor is my companion. If we were sent to kill you, I would have done the deed already."

"Then you are just another hooligan, come to vandalize my property. I suggest you leave before I put a curse on you." She scoffed. With that, the Witch turned from the two and began to storm off to her hut.

Sin groaned in frustration while the thought rolled through his head, "Was this woman worth the trouble"? She refused to hear what he had to say and just brushed him away. He needed answers and Sin was not going down without getting what he had came for.

Sin hopped over the fence and landed on the grass of her yard instead of a bed of her precious flowers. She sharply turned to Sin with a glare of hatred, "I thought I told you to leave! I shall-"

This time Sin was the one to cut her off, "You are not the Witch of the Wilds."

Her rust colored eyes widened. He had caught her off guard. However he noticed her eyes did not just express shock, but as well curiosity. She brushed some of her hair over shoulder before turning to Sin, "What makes you think that?"

"It is because I have truly met the Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth on my journey with the Hero of Fereldan. And she is dead."

The corner of her lip curved upward in a satisfying smile, "You are not as stupid as you lead on. Yes, I am not the Witch of the Wilds."

Sin decided to let her infuriating comments slide. For now he would have to bottle his rage lest he does not get his answers. He continued, "If you are not the Witch, then why do you fool the village folk?"

The woman chuckled, "Believe me boy, 'twas them who started such ill rumors."

"Those totems you trailed do not aid your innocence."

She retrieved the doll from her pocket and tossed it to Sin. He caught it in his hand and observed the item up close. It was the same cloth doll she used to ward off that crazed man. But just like the totems, this felt just like a doll to him. He could not sense any magical properties lingering within the item.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, "'Tis a doll dressed to accompany the appearance of that fool that attacked you earlier. The inside is only stuffed with hay and contains only a drop of his blood. Some may believe it is old blood magic, but 'tis only doll. There is nothing magical about it. The same goes for my totems."

It was just as Sin thought. These were definitely not enchanted or haunted by some spirit. This was just a doll. But why did the man believe he was being stabbed when she had used that needle?

Sin looked up from the doll and to the woman, "How did you manage to make that man go mad then?"

"You see, there is a certain power to words. Since the villagers saw me as a witch that could eat their children and turn them all into toads, they feared me. I only used that fear in my favor. I created those carvings and provided messages to ward them away. Writing in a foreign tongue helped smooth the process out as well. These dolls serve the same concept. That man you saw, Becker, he thinks I killed his wife. I used his anger and fear as the doll to ward him away."

She didn't know how much fear she induced in these people. If she used it against them, then these village folk must fear her enough for them to go insane. Was this how it felt to fear him as well?

"Do you want to hear the ironic part? I am no mage. I am merely an alchemist living in the forest, far from a witch." She chuckled with a small smirk in her lips.

Sin tossed the doll aside and returned his gaze to the woman, "So these people fear you, for nothing?"

Her head bobbed happily as if it was a joke. She had a sick sense of humor if she perceived this as such antics. But who's to say Sin did not have a sick sense of humor as well? Sin expelled his stress from this conversation through a long sigh before he spoke, "Why did the villagers think you were the Witch of the Wilds?"

The woman's smile slowly dissipated with an uneven stare. She studied Sin for a moment, noting his features before she spoke, "Venhedis, do you keep asking people these asinine questions?"

Sin only dignified that with only the hatred of silence. A small smile crept on her lips, "Then let me be the one to ask you such idiotic questions. If you are not here to kill me, then why are you here? You mentioned earlier about asking something, which is clearly something you have accomplished."

This woman was the rumored Witch of the Wilds in the tale of Lautlos Hallow. Only once had Sin heard the tale. An old friend of his told him his version when they were still children. He knew the bits and pieces of it. A part of him contemplated if the child and that story was him. It seemed to make sense in his mind. He had amber eyes and sharp teeth like a wild animal. But he never wanted to believe in such fantasies. He tried being realistic, always. But in this moment, he knew that why Vidar steered him in this direction. If he asked her the real story, then he would get answers to the questions that were left unanswered.

"I have heard the tale of Lautlos Hallow. And…I am to believe the child in the story, is me." Sin admitted hesitantly. Even his words sounded ludicrous now that he had said it. The Witch would no doubt think he was insane.

The woman raised her eyebrow at the statement. But instead of looking at him in question, she studied him again. But her eyes remained on his mask. She uncrossed her arms and took a few steps closer, "Take off your mask."

Without more hesitation, Sin gently removed his mask. Once he did, the woman's eyes softened and a small smile formed. It appeared his face revealed more to her than it did for him.

A small chuckle lightened in her voice, "Yes. You are. I would recognize your father's face anywhere." She smiled, "Except his eyes were of a different color, but you are the child in the story."

Sin could not believe his ears. His old fantasy was true. How could it have been? It seemed maddening enough to be a lycanthrope. Sin cleared his throat, "I was hoping…if I asked you of what truly happened then I could remember."

The woman averted her gaze for a moment, contemplating about the situation. Her eyes then fell back to Sin with a sigh, "Unfortunately I cannot tell you much. Do you still want to hear it?"

Sin nodded. The woman fixed her position, "Well then, let me state that 'tis a fable. This story has been told so many times that it perverted into a story everyone only wished to hear. And I will tell you what I know."

She continued, "To begin with, in the fable you heard I was portrayed as the Witch of the Wilds. Obviously that accusation is untrue. In fact, I was just another citizen. But at the time of the Templar's arrival, I was only twelve. My parents owned a bakery. At that time I was known as Amaryllis…"

The woman paused, looking away. It took her a moment to shake out of her daze, "But everything seemed to change when the Templars came to our small village. With the Bann's back turned, the Templars establish order. At first people did not bother to question the Templars to only make things easier on the villagers. But eventually the Templars began to root out the mages. When the Templars found out if you carried magic, they reassured any family members that you would be sent to the Circle and given proper training to harness your powers so you would not be a danger. This was the first lie they told. Some of us knew better. Little did we know they were taken to be killed, 'for their own good'.

"Eventually other villagers warned the Templars of the people whom they knew were mages. The community we had created was destroyed more than the Templars' need to fix us. My father had died previous to the Templars' arrival due. He was one of the luckier ones. My mother on the other hand was not. The Templars learned of her magic and took her away from me. But she was the first to try to escape, and the first to not succeed. They drowned her before she could even cross the bridge.

"But this left me alone. I was still young at the time and had shown no signs of magic yet. Nonetheless they had their eyes on me. There was no orphanage in the village and no one to take care of me, until your father was kind enough to do so. I was welcomed into his home by his wife. Both were very kind people. Camille at the time was anticipating your arrival so I helped her around the house and gathered any ingredients she needed for her alchemy. While I occasionally helped Isaac with his flock—"

Sin had cut her off with his question, "The names are…different than I am familiar with. My name is…Isaac."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "One thing you can count on in a numerously told tale, are the names changing. But I do not know what your name is since I left long before you were born. She could have named you after your father for all I know."

"What does Cervantes mean then?"

"If I remember correctly it was your mother's maiden name, why?"

Sin shook his head, "Continue."

"Anyways, where was I…alchemy…flock, oh yes. Meanwhile, the Templars began to spread ill rumors about me, saying that I was a witch. The villagers began to whisper in secret about me. For a twelve year old girl, it was discomforting knowing people are calling you the monster your parents told you stories about. One night, Isaac had awoken me and told me that Lautlos Hallow was no longer safe for me. I had told him that he should not believe the rumors because I was none to suspect. But he had told me he knew the Templars, and that they would not rest until even the slightest threat is executed. He said my presence here alerted his current position and if the Templars were to storm their house, they would discover what they were looking for and kill Camille. He explained to me who the Templars were and why they came to Lautlos Hallow, to kill Camille. So he told me to run to the next village or anywhere that was safer than there.

"After learning about the Templars, I blamed him for everything, even my mother's death. I left with only anger. I ran into the woods and never returned. When I arrived at the next village over, even they called me a witch and threw stones at me. So I hide away here the rest of my life. Eventually I came to learn the fate of my hometown and the family that had once helped me when I was in peril, only through a tale. I do not know the true fate of your parents however. That is something you will have to seek out yourself."

Sin felt the emptiness inside of his body. His real name-the one thing he held close to him because it was apart of his lost past- was a lie. Isaac was his father's name and Cervantes was his mother's name. Was his surname a lie as well? Who was he besides Sin to every waking set of eyes? What else was a lie to him?

"Why were you angry when you left?" He asked with a calm tone.

The woman's eyes softened once again, "What was a young child supposed to understand at the time? I could only blame him for bringing the Templars to our village. If he never even came to the village in the first place, my mother would have been alive as well as the others…and I would not have to live the life as a pariah. I lived in spite for years. But as I grew and matured, I came to accept what had happened and that he stuck his neck out for me when everyone turned their backs to me…"

The wind whistled between the silence created by the two of them. Sin knew of anger, all too well in fact. He would imagine after his years as a warrior, that he would put aside anger to live his life free of the emotion. But how could he? How could anyone for the matter of fact? It was a burden to be mortal. He only wished he would not have to deal with such a weight. But what could he do?

Sin nodded contently with his curiosity sated, "I appreciate your coalition…" He carried on realizing that she never introduced herself.

"You may call me Fir, boy." She answered with a flat tone. Her lips then flattened as silence once again settled into the conversation. She then spoke, "If you wish to find out more, perhaps you should visit Lautlos Hallow. I am not sure if you will greeted kindly, but 'tis a straight gamble. I could mark it on your map if you wish."

Sin unfolded the map within his pack and handed the map to her. Without any writing utensil, she pricked her finger with the needle and used the blood as her ink. She circled the area on his map and handed the parchment back to him.

Sin nodded with gratitude, "I…thank you." He acknowledged. He then hopped over the fence and back to Marea as he pocketed the map in his pack. Before he could depart Fir spoke, "One more question from me boy, if you will allow me."

Sin turned and waited for her to continue, "Who told you about me, if 'twas not the villagers?"

"It was Ark, the Qunari smith."

Sin noticed the small smirk that crept to her cheek and the softness in her eyes as she did so. A small chuckled escaped her lips, "He would."

_Kadan._

* * *

His blade was returned—in its sheath—back into his own hands. Sin placed his hand around the hilt once again, but this time he could feel the slightest vibration within his own finger tips that would get his heart to beat quickly to catch up to the speed. There was much power emanating within now. He slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath to glance a peak at his blade. The obsidian blade glistened in light of the fire, reflecting the darkness within his eyes.

Sin sheathed the blade back into its home and strapped it onto his belt. He looked up to the Qunari once again before he would depart, "Why would you help the Witch? If you fear her, you could take refuge someplace else."

Ark turned his back towards Sin while picking up the tongs, "Then I would be leaving kadan."

Sin's mind began to piece together the events within his mind. His lack of the Qunari language never made him question the word, "kadan". But even in the darkest time of the Witch, she was given another title besides the one that was spat at her:

Kadan, someone of whom he keeps closest to his heart.


End file.
